Unholy Eve
by The-Mighty-Third-Draft
Summary: The Lord of Darkness is a tease, and Blix is finding it hard to concentrate on evil. VERY 18/Mature/NC-17. Blix as a female/Darkness. Reviews very much appreciated.


**Rating**: NC-17/18/Mature. Humour/PWP

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, I'm just playing with them.

**Synopsis**- The Lord of Darkness is so oblivious, and Blix is finding it hard to concentrate on evil.

**Author's Notes**: This one's for all those Tim Curry lovers who adore his incredible voice and beautiful performance as the Lord of Darkness.

* * *

Unholy Eve

Darkness had woken in some strange places and positions since he had learned to change his shape. This one was entirely new and very worrying. At some time during the night, somebody had poked a little hole in his bedroom ceiling. They'd threaded down a thin, silvery rope. They'd somehow managed to undress him, and lashed his arms and hands behind his back.

They must have employed some obscenely strong fellow to haul him up. Now the Lord of Darkness was dangling like a side of meat, his arms threatening to pop out of socket if he struggled. His hooves just about touched the marble floor. Around his chest, they'd lashed supporting ropes. The position had the effect of keeping him just on the edge of real pain.

His head still swam with the after effects of drugging. They'd put him in a small, black leather thong that was itching up a storm between the cheeks of his ass. There was a collar of some sort around his sinewy neck. If he twisted, he could just glimpse the rope trailing away into the ceiling. When he got loose, he was going to hunt down the bastard that had done this.

He would multiply this dull ache in his arms by ten. His fury would rain down upon the culprit. Darkness had his suspicions. The Imp Geronimus had been giving him appreciative looks of late. So had the blacksmith. (_oh Father PLEASE NOT THE **CHEF**_).

Darkness tried to draw his hands apart by force. His crimson pecs bulged, his muscles filled with pain, but the silver ropes did not give. He gave a rumbling growl. Whoever was responsible for this outrage was going to _suffer_.

There's one saving grace, he thought, relieved. Blix will be in soon and – DAMN. He remembered he'd sent her out last night before falling asleep, with instructions not to return until she had completed the task. She was the only one he could trust to see him like this. The famed and fabled Lord of Darkness, strapped and bound like a _submissive_.

This thong was really too revealing, not to mention uncomfortable. A quick twist and he could see his own lithe and muscled legs in the mirror. His backside looked amazing, perfect crimson flesh. The position stretched his long legs just so.

Darkness growled. He could lift Blix on one arm, so why couldn't he snap these damnable ropes? They were just thin silver cord and sheep's wool. He could call for help. But it wasn't really dignified was it? Marble, the only goblin even _close_ to Blix had a big mouth when drunk. This was just the sort of story he needed circulating the Netherworld._ Darkness gets all tied up. More on page two._

Slowly, Darkness turned his head. He was trying to catch and slice the rope with the sharp edge of his horns, but it wouldn't cut. His shoulders had gone dead. It seemed there was nothing for it but to wait.

The floor he noted dimly, had a total of forty eight marble tiles that he could see. The bed linen sported fifteen small creases to the throw – the door opened slowly. _THANK YOU_, he thought. _At last she's back. _

Round the door came long, goblin fingers, minus their gloves. Darkness gaped like a virgin maid at the sight of a fresh, naked man when Blix stepped inside and shut the door. She was wearing a robe made of silk that to his horror, actually flattered her..._figure?! _

Darkness swallowed hard. He had never seen her without her armour. By the Gods in Heaven, Blix actually had FLESH under all those scales and chainmail links. He had always thought of her more of an amalgamation of odd metal parts and evil deeds.

Blix stood with one hand on her hip. She regarded him with steady green eyes.

'My lord!' she said with a blasé wave of her hand. 'What _has _happened to you?'

Darkness's eyes narrowed. Blix approached slowly, fully aware that he couldn't hurt her like this for insolence. The silk swirled around her hips and legs. She stopped with a knobbly knee poking from the gown. Her leg was long and smooth, her clawed foot actually quite dainty. Darkness felt his throat go dry and his cock twitch. He tried to make his voice work; _for gods sakes you fatherless she-wolf, cut me down or I'll make what's left of your extremely short life and living misery!_ What came out was quite different.

'What are you _wearing_?'

Blix shrugged one wiry shoulder. 'Does it not please you, my lord?'

Her tone was softer and more sensual than he had ever heard it. To his horror, blood began to rush south. Darkness felt the impressive head of his cock poking at the band of the thong. He was too big to be contained by such a minuscule scrap of material. Darkness' thick, purple lips rose into a flirtatious smile that made the soft, wet place between Blix's thighs flush like a furnace.

'Cut me down, and I'll show you what I think of it,' he said, in a voice full of sweetness and promise. As soon as he was loose, he would _kill_ her.

Blix seemed in no rush to obey. She came close and lowered her face until they were on a level. Her dark green eyes and slicked back raven hair were actually quite striking. She drew a deep breath, almost as though she were smelling him. Her lips tilted up.

'But you seem to be enjoying yourself.'

Darkness' lips drew back to show fangs. Blix watched the small muscles in his chiselled face with fascination. His eyes burned into her face. It was the look of a predator that wasn't quite sure if it could take the prey down or not. Unrestrained, the proof of his interest was hard and obvious against his belly.

'Your smell gives you away, too,' he hissed.

If Blix could have looked innocent, she would have done so. Sadly, innocence is not a look that works on a goblin face, so she settled for lascivious self-satisfaction.

'It was you, you loathsome creature! You and your damned elven ropes.'

Blix admitted nothing. Slowly she stroked five little pink nail-lines from his shoulder down his arm. Her breath picked up pace. Blix's eyes were entirely focused on the hard, crimson planes of his body. His cock twitched. She repeated the action on his chest, now with two hands. Darkness resisted the urge to arch into them. His eyes caught hers. The lust swarmed in them, deathly quiet in their eerie, green depths.

Blix ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back. She seemed to be mapping every line of him.

'Stop it,' Darkness growled, but it was half-hearted.

'No. My Lord.'

She took her time. Her hands brushed lower, over his belly. Darkness bared his teeth and hissed softly. This demon wench! He shouldn't have teased her so! Those hints, the flex of muscles, the flash of heavy eyes and rakish smile. He had been curious. For years, he had thought she was a man.

Blix's face betrayed a concentration that was almost frightening as she explored his flesh. She stayed well clear of his impressive cock, the little tease. It throbbed eagerly.

Blix squeezed his ass, brushed fingertips over his balls. Darkness growled as she returned to his head, standing close but not quite close enough. Damn, she smelled of herbs. Her neck was just out of biting range. Slowly, she leaned in. Darkness waited.

He opened his mouth to bite her. She caught his lips expertly, shoving her tongue inside his mouth. _Bite down_. _Silence the little wench forever!_ She smelled clean, her face was soft against his. She kissed him like a pro, drawing his angry tongue out to play with hers. He heard his own groan in this throat as he yielded, kissing her back. She moaned softly. Darkness had worked some slack into the ropes! He was sure of it!

Blix trailed little, sharp bites down his neck. Darkness dropped his voice and turned to speak into her neck.

'Your plan was interesting indeed, Blix. But even Elven ropes will not hold me forever. I will be free, and then I will wreak tortures upon you the likes of which not even my Father could dream.'

'I beg to differ my lord,' Blix said calmly.

Blix ran the back of her claw up his erection. Darkness' hips bucked.

'These ropes were woven with the fibres of a Yew tree. They will hold you eternally. I could chain you in hell next to your Father.'

Darkness bared his teeth, his eyes spitting fire. Blix calmly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, her teeth grazing his neck. His skin was prickling with a sudden sensitivity. He was busy trying to untangle his wrists, too busy to see her movement coming. If she hadn't wrapped a hand around his cock and sunk her sharp teeth into his shoulder in the same instant he would never have moaned as he did, involuntarily thrusting into her grip.

DAMN. It had been a while. To his satisfaction she had to swap to two hands to successfully encircle him. She began to pump up and down with deliberate slowness.

Darkness growled, 'What do you hope to attain, woman? Riches? Territories? You would have had that from me anyway for your warrior's skill alone.'

'I'm not here to bribe you, my Lord,' Blix said, her green eyes flickering up. 'I'm here to fuck you.'

Those words made him growl, delivered so softly, so close. He tried the ropes again. Any slack he had hoped for had gone. Magic, he thought grimly, and Blix dived lower.

Suddenlt he felt the wet, hot touch of a tongue, running its way alone the length of him, to focus on the tip. He clenched his fists. Sharp teeth grazed him lightly, she took him into her mouth and sucked. Darkness growled as she used her mouth and hand in tandem. His body had gone taut as a bowstring, his arms begging to be released so that he could either kill her, or pin her down and fuck her. Either seemed appropriate.

Hanging there, bent almost double, the impressive length of his cock fed into her skilled and keen little mouth, he thought he must have looked a picture. He thrust as far as he could without popping his shoulders, groaning as she teased him with her tongue. She massaged his balls lightly in one hand. The famed Lord of Darkness, bought to desperation by a Goblin servant.

This Goblin servant did her kegel exercises every day, and she was going to blow his mind before he killed her. She had been waiting months for this. Each day a torture. Watching him recline on his throne, legs apart, leaving little to the imagination. She was sure he'd been teasing her with his smile, goading her with his fluid movements. Now he was going to get his.

_Damn, damn DAMN._ Darkness wondered where it had all gone wrong. Then again, like master like servant. His hips moved of their own accord, his whole body arching towards her mouth. He wanted _more_. When she pulled away he growled dangerously. She left him glistening, his belly coiled tight, straining against the ties. She shed the robe.

Darkness' cock throbbed. Her figure was a perfect hourglass, deliciously trim. Her neat little breasts boasted pink nipples. Suddenly, he forgot his fury. He ached to get his hands free. Blix drew a silver blade from the belt around her thigh.

'Would you like your freedom, my lord?'

'Yes.'

'I'll give it to you for a promise,' her lips were close to his lips. Darkness strained like a tethered stallion for her. 'You will not torture or kill me. That is the price.'

Darkness's roar filled the chamber.

'Little witch!' he accused. Darkness' skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, his eyes burned. For a moment, just a moment, Blix was sure he would wish her dead.

'Release me,' he growled.

'Your word.'

'Release me, you unholy Eve. None would have _dared_ but you!'

Blix smiled. 'Flattery indeed. Your word.'

'You have it. Release me!' he boomed.

In a swift and sure move that proved she didn't just carry the knife for show, she sliced through the ropes. Darkness landed on his hooves, and tore his deadened hands apart in one pull. He grasped the un-enchanted support ropes around his body and tore them free. Little marks appeared on his abs where the ropes burned him as they flicked away into the dark. Blix couldn't move back fast enough.

His hand shot out and took her by the throat. She struggled there. Her clawed hands wrapped around his thick, immovable wrist. His fingers tingled and throbbed.

'Your promise!' she choked.

Darkness flexed his free arm and his legs. His hand moved to wrap around his length and began pumping up and down. He drew her in close.

'On your knees,' he dropped her onto the bed. She knelt upright, and was pushed down until she was leaning on her hands. She gasped. Fingers found her clit. She was soaking, her pussy twitching. Darkness rubbed little circles. His growl made her belly clench with need.

'Now we'll see what you're made of,' he growled. He took her hip in one hand.

Darkness eased the tip of his cock inside. Blix heard her own wanton moan. He groaned, her body was so tight it was almost impossible. To his delight, she stretched to accommodate. Not so delicate then. He shoved the rest of the way in, delighting in her little cry. She arched her back like a cat. He locked his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Thrusting hard and deep, Darkness raked his claws down her scaly back. Her pussy rippled and squeezed. He leaned forward and licked the back of her neck.

'Yesss!' she breathed, her arms trembling beneath her.

Darkness straightened to look down, watched his thick, dark head probe her little opening and very nearly came right then and there. Holding back, his breathing getting ragged, he pulled out and flipped Blix onto her back.

His eyes were dark with need as he lowered himself and drove in deeply. Blix's claws dug into his shoulders. Darkness could feel his release building. He held off with every ounce of his formidable willpower. He wanted to see if she would come. The tightening hands on his shoulders, her parted lips, shaking thighs suggested she might.

'Yesss!' she breathed. Darkness caught her lips in a blazing kiss. No teasing this time. She shuddered.

He felt her tighten around him, felt her back arch. Neat, scaly breasts pushed up against his chest. She threw her head back and came with a ragged cry. Darkness wrapped his thick arms around her slender body, buried his fangs in her shoulder. He thrust roughly, his teeth bared.

Seconds later he followed her into a blinding climax. His horns buried in the mattress, skin glistening, his feral roar shook the building and must have been heard right into Hell. His seed leaked out between them, too much for her body to hold.

He lay panting, watching the rise and fall of Blix's chest. Her eyelids flickered open. She smirked a self-satisfied smirk. She didn't try to move him off her, or complain when he shifted her up the bed and curled around her like a protective, horned guardian. His voice came like a silken shift against her skin.

'I think that I may have an extra role for you, Blix. Something better suited to your...talents.'

She turned her horned head to look at him.

'Whatever you like, my Lord,' she smirked.


End file.
